rediscovering friendship
by starkiller24501
Summary: in this story basically I answer the question of what would happen if I got sent to equestria. I ty to keep the my little pony characters personalities the same as seen in the show.
1. Chapter 1

REDISCOVERING FRIENDSHIP.

SUMMARY: in this story basically I answer the question of what would happen if I got sent to equestria. I ty to keep the my little pony characters personalities the same as seen in the show.

AUTHUERS NOTES: while this isn't the first fanfiction iv written it is the first iv ever put up for others to read so it may be a bit unusually in its style, ideas, and the grammar and spelling may be a bit messy. To those who wish to hate for hating's sake screw off. And to the rest polite and normal criticism, judgment, and or comments are welcome

CHAPTER ONE:

POV: TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Just yesterday we convinced a dragon to leave so his smoke wouldn't completely block out the sky above ponyvill now sometime last night a blood red portal appeared in the market place. Most everypony is scared of it. They think that since its such a dark red that it's a portal to tarturs, but I know better first off there only is one natural entrance to tarturs and its isn't a portal and secondly you'd need the power of an alicorn to open a portal to tarturs. Which means this portal almost certainly doesn't go to tarturs. The only question is where does it go to. I just finished setting up my equipment when something comes through the portal. The creature is bipedal. It has light tan skin, light brown messy hair, and dark green eyes. its wearing clothes and caring what looks like a mail bag and some sort of saddle bag is strapped to each shoulder. It has a hat with a British police phone box in front of a British flag depicted on the hat. It has a black square rimmed glasses. Its wearing a black shirt of some sorts with wolves depicted on it, and it has some sort of blue clothing covering it from the waist down. It also has black boots on. Just as it exits the portal the portal closes and disappears. "um well this isn't normal" the creature. "aaahhh its a monster from tarturs its going to eat our souls" random mare. Everypony else seems to agree with the mare that shouted as they all start screaming and some of the stallions start to pelt the creature with rocks and shout at it in an attempt to chase it out of town. I'm unable to get to the creature before it dashes out of the town but I do see where it goes. After it runs out of the town the towns folk stop chasing it so it stops and sits down under a tree about 2 miles outside town. I heard the creature speak so its obviously intelligent. I decide to grab my friends and go talk to this strange new creature

POV CHANGE: BIPEDAL CREATURE/ AKA/ FANG BLADE

10 MINUTES EARLIER

I had just packed up everything for me to go to my grandparents me and my brother where spending the summer down at there brother went down yesterday I would have gone with him but I had to help my mother.i have 3 bags. Two backpacks one slung over each shoulder and a satchel wich holds my laptop, medication, mp3 player, usb storage device, and swiss army knife. I had clothes in the one backpack, and I had books, water, and some candy bars in the other. i was sitting on the back porch watching my dog playfully chase my tow cats when I saw a blood red circle appear out of nowhere. My pets started barking and hissing at it. Out of curiosity I approached the red circle that was a big mistake as the second I got within 5 feet of it the thing flew right at me and the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of an old fashion market place and staring right at several multicolored ponies, some had wings others had horns, while the rest looked normal besides being multicolored. "um well this isn't normal" me. Apparently these ponies have human level intelligence as I heard what sounded like a mare shout something about tarturs and stealing souls. Not even seconds after the mare yelled the rest started yelling as well and most ran. A few mares and most of the stallions stood there ground. They started pelting me with rocks and shouting insults like demon, and monster. Confused and slightly afraid I bolted straight out of town. Once I got about ½ a mile out of the town I noticed that they stopped following me but I didn't stop till I came across a lone tree on a small hill its at this tree that I stop and sit down to catch my breath. I have a good idea of where I am and how and who sent me here. The only issue is the only one that I know would send me specifically to equestra i is supposed to be dead. To ease my conscience I tell myself that it was most likely god, discord, or a unicorn that happened to find the spell star swirl the bearded used to send the sirens to another universe "sigh why does this always happen to me every time my life starts to return to normal" me. I look up to see 6 ponies coming towards me at first I think some guards have come to chase me out of the area, kill me, or capture me. Then I remember ponyvill doesn't have any offical security force. I'm not 100% positive but from the looks of things id say I landed in equesrtia more specifically dab smack in the middle of ponyvill. This is confirmed when I identify the 6 ponies walking towards me. It's the main 6 or the new bears of the elements of harmony. I stand up and cross my arms as I wait to see what they do. Once they get within 20 yards they slow down there pace. "um hello. We don't mean you any harm. My name is twilight sparkle and these area my friends rainbowdash, fluttershy, pinkiepie, applejack, and rarity." Twilight. Each pony either nods or waves when there name is said. " your town sure knows how to make strangers feel welcome." Me. "yeah sorry about that they sort of thought you came from tarturs." Twilight. " why would they think that." Me. "well you see normaly a blood red portal like the one you came through goes to tarturs." Twilight. " I guess that makes what did you all come after me for anyway." Me. " well twilight noticed that you spoke after coming out of the portal and she was also the only pony who knew that only those with alicorn level magic could open a portal to tarturs so she deduced that you had pony level intelligence and that you weren't from tarturs but not before the towns folk went crazy." Applejack. " so let me guess you came to apologize, see if I was unharmed and ask me what exactly I am. Correct." Me. " ooh how'd you know that are you a physic." Pinkie " no I just have common sense and simple logic." Me. "oh so you cant read my mind." Pinkie. " not at the moment no." me. "I believe we've gotten off topic." Rariety. " yes we have and your assumption is correct mister… um what is your name." twilight. "fang blade my name is fang blade." Me. " alright then fang are you unharmed and what are you." Twilight. "I'm perfectly fine and my species is commonly called a human but the scientific term is homo-sapien." Me. "iv never heard of either." Rainbow. "I have it's a creature from ancient mythology. Sadly the only information my books have was a basic description of what humans looked like and for the most part you fit that description." Twilight. " I just have 2 questions for you mister what do you eat nad do you intend to harm anypony."applejack. " I do not intend on hurting anyone and I,m an omnivore." Me. "you're a what now.' Rainbow. "it's a creature that can eat both meat and plant life and it can live off either the only reason they have to eat both is to help them saty in perfect health." Flutteryshy. "well she isn't wrong." Me. " oh so you don't eat ponies do you."rainbow. " no I don't eat any species that has developed the ability to speak which includes ponies." Me " so if you aren't going to harm any of us and you aren't going oteat any of our kind what exactly do you plan on doing." Rariety. "I plan on going back to my world." Me. "wait your not from our planet." Twilight. " its very likely that I'm not even from this universe as the last time I checked magic and flying ponies was a physical impossibility in my universe." Me. " if your universe doesn't have magic how do you plan on getting home." Twilight. "these." Me I take off my hat and pull out the green chaos emerald from sonic the headge hog, but only the green one the rest are gone. I frown." What the where did… God damit I forgot that theses things scatter every time they come in contact with massive forms of energy which in this instance was the portal that brought me here." me . "um what exactly is that." Twilight "its one of seven other emeralds that I got from my first trip to another universe." me. "you've had this happen before." twilight "yes and it's a long story and its one I'd rather not talk about." Me. "so what are they called."rariety. "there called the chaos emeralds and no there not called that because there chaotic or evil." me "then why are they called that" twilight. "I honestly don't know these things are almost as old as there universe. All I know is the requirements to activate them, a small portion of there history, what gives them there power, and how they work." Me. "so you know everything about these emeralds except their history." Rainbow. "pretty much. " me. "are they dangerous." Applejack. "depends on the user and whether the user is good or bad." Me. "why are you willingly telling us all of this." Twilight. "because right know being honest is the best thing I can do." Me. " do you need all seven to use them." Twilight "ah that part is complicated. The answr is yes and no as it depends on several different things all at once." Me. "is there any way you can explain It that we might understand." Twilight "for me no all seven aren't required. For everyone else I have no idea" me. "so since you don't have all the emeralds how are you going to get home ." pinkie. "um you don't happen to know anybody that can open interdimensional portals do you?" me.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will not be continued. Im sorry to those who read this storys first chapter and wanted to see mmor of this story. A few days after i posted this storys first chapter i accidentally spilled an entire power aid onto my laptop frying eveything. as a result i lost the plan i had for this story and the 4 other chapters i had written. I was stupid and never backed up my computer data to a usb storage device. As a result i have nothing i can do with this story at the moment. Perhaps in a couple years i will attempt to redo the work i had for this story and continue it but for tye time being this story is dead.**


End file.
